1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for coding an audio signal which has been digitized at a low sampling rate. In particular, the invention refers to a coding method which is only slightly modified relative to the Standard ISO/IEC 13878-3 (MPEG2 layer 3) and which enables audio signals which are digitized at a lower sampling rate than the sampling rate according to the Standard ISO/IEC 13818-3 to be transmitted at a low bit rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing Standard ISO/IEC 13818-3 published in May 15, 1995 defines with layer 3 a coding method for signals with sampling frequencies between 24 kHz and 16 kHz and makes possible bit rates of down to 8 kbit/s. In particular at this very low bit rate, which is very attractive for a transmission in computer networks e.g., the use of still smaller sampling frequencies would be desirable. The cited Standard ISO/IEC 13818-3 does not provide these, however.